


Count The Days Until I Come Home (And Listen To My Voice)

by Danesincry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Hunger Games, I'm Sorry, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Other, Romelle dies, Supportive Shiro (Voltron), lance talks a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Lance get's put up to be a tribute and his front is his love for Keith and how he wants to see him.As it goes, Lance starts to talk randomly during the games for the attention of the viewers.----This is just snippits of Lance going into the games and just rambling on about stories and the people love it. The odds are all in his favor. Has multiple points of views.





	Count The Days Until I Come Home (And Listen To My Voice)

**Author's Note:**

> Take with a grain of salt. This was written and published at 1AM.

Lance sat quietly in his holding room, his hands pressed together and lightly touching his mouth like he was praying. He was just picked to be in the hunger games with his neighbor, Romelle. Lance came from a large family that he was told originated from farmers before the Districts. He loved his family and promised to win for them. 

Lance was tall and thin. He had muscles from doing manual labor in his off times. But he wasn’t fit for these types of things. He knew he was decent with a bow an arrow, but in all honesty he had doubts about winning. He knew how to survive but was he ready for this?

The door slowly opened and a familiar face appeared.

“Shiro.” Lance breathed out and shot up towards the bulky man.

“Lance.” Shiro enveloped Lance with a hug and pulled him close. “Oh my God I was panicking when I heard you were the one chosen with Romelle.”

Shiro was a friend of his family. He worked closely with his group of friends in school as their director. When Lance was younger, he remembers Shiro being taken away for the games. It was terrifying to see him go through. He played himself off to be a huge softie, talking about his little brother named Keith and how he’s going to miss him. But in the games something snapped inside Shiro and halfway through he went on a survival rampage of killing anyone he saw. He ended up losing an arm. The only reason why he survived, Shiro told them, was that the Creators killed off his final opponent before he could bleed out. 

“Lance, I need you to focus throughout the next few weeks. Okay?” Shiro let go and looked Lance in the eyes. “I’m going to tell you how to survive and you need to follow this to a T. I’ll tell Romelle the same information. Whether or not you two use it and work together is up to you.”

Lance nods and Shiro smiles.

“Good. Now let’s get to this.”

-

Lance didn’t like the other tributes. They were all full of themselves of just quiet. 

Lance stood next to Romelle in line and tapped his foot. He was next for the interviews and the first four tributes sounded like they needed to be punched.

“And next, from District Three, Lance McClain!” The announcer spoke and Lance put on a content smile and strutted out.

The light shined brightly onto him and his blue outfit. He looked classy but exaggerant. Lance sat down next to the spokes host that he didn’t care to know his name.

“Well hello there, Lance. Aren’t you the looker?” The guy grinned.

“Thank you. And yeah. I guess you can say that.” Lance didn’t want to grin and preen under the spotlight. “I used to get complimented a lot back home.”

“Oh really now?” The man seemed to just take what was given. “Can you tell us about your home life and the girls who flooded to you?”

“I would want to be a playboy, if I could. Don’t doubt me. But I actually rejected as many girls that rejected me. I’m not from a fairy tail.” Lance shrugged. “I would get offhand comments here and there. But I think after a while I started to ignore them for someone.”

“Oh? And who is it?” The man leaned in.

“This boy I went to school with.” Lance looked down at his hands, showing some softness and vulnerability before looking up again. “He’s a rough personality. I had a lot of my classes with him over the years. I took a liking to him and I would try to make competitions to catch his attention.”

“Tell us about one.” The man leaned forward.

“Well, I’ll just call him Red. He wore a lot of red. It was actually kind of cute. I was blue and he was red.” Lance leaned forward to match the man. “One time during our technical studies class we had to build a basic program from bits of coding and we had to have them in there. We got similar codes and I kept saying I could do better than him. He took the bait and bit back, saying that I was just full of myself. Which I admit I am. I’m very confident.”

“Did you win?” The man asked.

“Oh, no. I let him win.” Lance shrugged. “He’s going to see this and be so angry at me.”

“Well, you’ll have to survive to see him won’t you?” The man shrugged.

“See, I’m not dumb. I know my chances and statistics on if I will win. I’ve seen the probabilities that have made for me.” Lance wanted to seem like he was weak. “I just want to say, Red, if I don’t see you because I don’t make it… It was nice going against you. I love my family and Red so much. My friends are part of my family and… I told them I was going to win for them. But I know my abilities.”

“That’s… very down to Earth. You’re very gutsy aren’t you?” The man peered at Lance.

“I like to be as realistic as I am romantic.” Lance shrugged.

“Well, I hope your realism can help you. May the odds be in your favor, Lance.” The man shook his hand as Lance got up.

Lance walked off stage and walked up to Shiro as Romelle introduced herself and talked about her brother who died in the last year.

“I got them.” Lance smiled and Shiro looked slightly amused.

“You certainly did. Can I ask who Red is?” Shiro asked.

“Nope.” Lance shook his head no and headed towards the other tributes.

“I’ll find out, Lance.” Shiro called out after him.

“I know.” Lance nodded.

-

Keith stared up at the TV in shock.

Lance had just admitted his love for him on TV.

“Keith!” A voice called from the doorway of the shared dorm he had. Pidge came running into their dorm and jumped onto his back.

“Pidge.” Keith grunted.

“Keith just said he loved you- holy shit.” Pidge sounded just as freaked as he did. “Dude that… was really smart holy shit.”

“It was… but did he mean it?” Keith turned to Pidge.

“Well… yes. He’s told us a lot about it…” Pidge trailed off.

“Fuck…” Keith whispered and watched as Romelle smiled. She was in a baby pink dress.

“God I hope he wins.” Pidge rubbed her face. “You two will need to eat eachothers face to make up for this.”

Keith just snorted and kept his eyes glued to the TV.


End file.
